Thunder Punisher Silas
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40766 |no = 1355 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 84 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 12, 16, 20, 35, 41, 47, 53, 59 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 16, 16, 16, 16, 16 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 6, 8, 6, 8, 6, 8, 6, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = One of the founding members of the Guardians of Meirith. Possessing a certain gem from a young age, he eventually met a swordswoman with a similar gem and learned it was one of the Four Divine Gems which proved he had been chosen by the Holy Emperor. Afterwards, he went on a journey with the swordswoman to find their comrades with the remaining gems, and eventually founded the Guardians of Meirith. As a Guardian, he battled demons who defied the gods, and tales of his brilliant skills with a spear are still told today. |summon = Will you show me the way this time? Show me your power, and we'll see if you can move me like they did.. |fusion = Give me more power... I've finally found a mission worth risking my life over. |evolution = | hp_base = 5010 |atk_base = 1848 |def_base = 2052 |rec_base = 1670 | hp_lord = 7235 |atk_lord = 2573 |def_lord = 2561 |rec_lord = 2347 | hp_anima = 8127 |rec_anima = 2109 |atk_breaker = 2811 |def_breaker = 2323 |def_guardian = 2799 |rec_guardian = 2228 |def_oracle = 2442 |rec_oracle = 2704 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Thunder Blade |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP, considerably boosts critical damage & critical damage considerably boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 100% boost & fills 4-6 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Thunderlash |bbdescription = 13 combo Thunder attack on all foes, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds Fire, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns & hugely boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 40% crit rate & 50% crit damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Spearstrike: Brick Dust |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds Fire, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% Crit rate, 50% crit damage & 250% BB Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Audux |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical damage and critical hit rate for 3 turns, probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Crit damage, 60% Crit, 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage & 400% BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Sacred Lightning |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts BB Atk |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 40767 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Thunder Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Pot |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Founders of Meirith |addcatname = Silas1 }}